Reunited Or Not
by Allie357
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has been having dreams about his twin sister. Suddenly she shows up at The BAU! How will Reid react when getting her involved in a case gets her kiddnpepd?
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Criminal Minds. I am simply borrowing their characters.

A/N: Please review!! I need to know how my writing is!!

--

Why was he having these dreams about her? And why her? Why Amy? Maybe it was because of the flashbacks he had in Georgia…No! Impossible. He'd only had those when Tobias gave him the Dilauded. He hadn't taken any since that night. Those tow little vials were still as full as they were before. He only kept them to remind himself what he could overcome and to never think less of himself. It definatly wasn't that. Then why? He hadn't seen, talk to, or even heard from his twin in…what? 16 years? Not since his dad just got up and left him and his sick mother taking Amy with him. She had begged their father to take him too. He could still hear that conversation…

"_Daddy, please! Why can't we take Spencer too? Please…I don't want to go without him." Through the wall of the bedroom Spencer could hear his sister crying. There was still some hope left in his 10 year old heart. _

"_No." His father's sharp words sliced through the small hope he had. "We have to leave him and your mother behind. Both of thm are the same. But you and me are different. We can live a better life without them…"_

The elevator doors open on the Behavioral Analysis Unit and immediately Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid stepped out of the small, moveable room.

"Hey, Reid." Spencer's head snapped up from his desk. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed sitting down. All he could think about were his dreams…"Hey, earth to Reid! You all right man?" Special Agent Derek Morgan snapped his fingers in front of the young Dr.'s face. "You seemed pretty dazed when you walked in here. Something on your mind?" The 30-something agant's eye were full of concern.

_Yes. _He wanted to say. _Yes. My twin sister, whom I haven't seen in 16 years, just randomly showed up in my dreams an d I don't know what to make of it. _Instead he just shook his head and replied, "No. Nothing. I'm fine." He offered a small, reassuring smile.

"Well okay, then," Morgan said, obviously skeptical of the young man's response. "You know…". But the physically fit agent never finished his thought. Special Agent Emily Prentiss, a tall, brown-eyed brunette, chose that exact moment to walk into the bullpen full of desks.

"Hey, Reid. Hey, Morgan. How was your guys' weekends?"

_Strange_ Reid thought but didn't vocalize it. The lanky ageny jsu replied, "Pretty normal. I mean, at leat we didn't get any calls from Hotch or JJ…" Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner lead the team. He was almost always dressed in a standard FBI suit and tie. A smile was a rare occurance on his stoney, yet handsome face. Angent Jennifer Jareau or JJ was the team's liason. She was a blond-haired, blue-eyed, flirt, who was excellent at what she called "untying bureaucratic knots."

"Mine was relaxing. I just sat at home and hung out with Clooney," Morgan sighed.

"You hung out with your dog? Wow, Morgan. I wouldn't have picked you as the type to get all mushy with a dog," Emily laughed.

"Hey! Don't you make fun of my suga, sugar." Reid couldn't help but smile as the bubbly Penelope Garcia srtolled their way. She was the teams techinical analysis and all-around tech goddess. Her an Morgan had a very flirtatious relationship. "It just goes to show you that tough guys can be big softies too."

"All right! I'm sorry," she giggled holding her hands up in surrender.

"Good girl," Garcia said.

"Why hello, baby girl. And how was your weekend?"

"Brilliantly quiet. I took loong naps and stayed in bed all day." Even Reid laughed a little.

"BAU team! Round-table room now everyone!" Hotch's morbid tone cut through their laughter. Everyone knew what was coming next.

--

Again, please review!! Thanks!!


	2. I Can Help

Disclaimer:Lemme check…….nope. Don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Oh and sorry for any errors in the typing. I'm not really good at it…

--

"…strangled and dumped in the DC area," JJ told the team. They were sitting in a briefing.

"Obviously he strangles them to have some control over how fast they die," their newest member and BAU veteran David Rossi said.

"I agree. It also seems…"

"Hey, Reid. Whos' that girl by your desk?" It was Morgan who ahd interrupted Reid mid-sentence.

"What? What girl?" he asked.

"That one. There. I thought you were a genius," Morgan answered. "Well, aren't you going to go talk to her? See what she wants?"

"W-well, yeah. I-I guess," Reid managed to stutter out. As he was slowly walking towards the young lady, he bagan to obseve….or profile…but no one needed to know that. He knew he recongnized her from somewhere but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It was at that moment he saw her eyes. They were hazel and had that glint in them he knew so well. Why was he jumping to conclusions. He hadn't even talk to her yet. But as he looked for more differences, he began to see more similarities. The same lanky figure, the same hair, nose, and even the same lips. She _was _him. Reid stopped in shock an awe five feet from where the girl- no his twin sister- was standing. "Amy…?" he hesitated.

She turned around to finally face him. "S-Spencer?" she reliped. Tears were slowly filled each if the sibbling eyes. After a few moments for the shock to settle in, he reached over to touch her sholder as she lept into his arms. To his surprise, he found himself hugging her right back. He had thought he'd be angry at her for not trying hard enough, but during those few seconds he realized that her leaving had as much of an impact on her as it did on him. When the to finally broke apart after what seemed like hours but could have only been several minutes she said, "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay," he relpied wiping the tears from her face, ingnoring his own. "I'm just glad it happened." And they embraced again.

--

"Wow," Morgan stated as he watched the two from the round-table room's window. "Didn't see that coming."

"You can say that again," Hotch said.

"Who is that?" Emily asked.

"That is his twin sister." Everyone turned around to look at the person who was least expected to have an answer: Rossi.

"And how do you know that Mr. Smarty Pants?" Garcia had seen the pair and went to see if the team had any answers.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? I mean, look at them. They look almost identical. Except for the gender part. And by the looks of things," he took another look out of the window, "they havn't seen each other in a while." The group gapped at his answer. Even Hotch looked slightly surprised.

"Why don't we just go ask Reid?' Morgan suggested as soon as the shock of their co-worker's answer wore off.

"Aww! But they look so cute! I don't want to disturb them," Garcia moaned. She was right too. By now they had both sat dow, Amy on Reid's lap. His cheek was on her head, which was laying on his chest. He was stroking her hair.

"Aww!" JJ squealed after seeing them.

"Well, I want to know who bot genius has got over there," Morgan said as he walked out of the room. He walked up behind the young agent and said, "You want to introduce me to your frined here, or do you want Hotch and Rossi to keep spectualting?" Reid nearly tossed the girl out of his lap, he jumped so high.

"R-right. S-sorry M-Morgan," Ried stuttered while the both of them turned a bright shade of red. "Th-this is m-my twin s-sister Amy." _We haven't seen each other in, like 16 years. _He wanted to add, but held it back. "Amy, this i-is Derek M-Morgan. He's my partner."

"Hi," the young girl, he now knew as Amy, sniffed. She gave him a small smile as she held out he hand.

"Well, hello," Morgan said, shaking the out streched hand. He was still surprised that Rossi's guess had been right. "Reid, I didn't know you had a sister. So…," he said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "…when's the last time ya'll saw each other?"

"Uh….," they both mumbled, looking at each other. Finally, Reid supplied an answer. "S-sixteen years ago."

"Today."

"What?" Reid asked his sister.

"It was sixteen years ago today. And I just realized it."

"Wow, it is." He just looked at her.

"Uhh…so if you guys are finished with your moment, I think you should expain to the curious crowd over there, who this young lady is," Morgan stated, sanpping the two out of the trance. Looking up, they saw the team satring at them through the window.

"R-right," Reid mumbled. "Come on." He lead Amy towards the entrance to the room where his team was standing with Morgan in tow. "H-hi guys. This is my twin sister, Amy. Amy, this is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, and Emily Prentiss." He pointed to each of them as he said their name.

"Hello," she said. There were greetings all around the room. Just then, a phone rang and JJ excused herself from the group.

There was a tense silence and just as someone was about to break it JJ burst into the room. "Hotch, we gotta go. We've got another body and that's not to mention that another girl went missing."

"Perfect," Hotch grumbled. "Sorry to break up your reunion guys but I do need you Reid."

"Okay. Sorry," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Uh, you guys, Maybe I can help!' she called after them.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked as he walked back into the room where she stood.

"Well, I'm a CSI. You're crime scene is in DC, right? That's where I work. Not to mention I took a few geographical profiling classes." She said all of this ver fast. Everyone stood, eyebrow's raised.

"She really is your sister," Morgan mumbled. Everyone laughed.

Hotch looked over at Reid who had a hopeful look on his face. Not wanting to disappoint the young agent, he said to her, "Sure. I guess you could come along. Another pair of trained eyes wouldn't hurt. Besides," lowering his voice just for Reid to hear, "you may get some bonding times. So I guess," he said, returning to his normal tone, "Reid, Amy, and I will go to the most recent crime scene. Rossi and Morgan will go to see the most recent body , and JJ, you and Prentiss'll go and try and start on the profile at the police station." After the orders were given, everyone headed off in their groups to the assigned locations.

--

End of Chapter 2! More will come soon!


	3. Staged

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Chaper 3 is here! Hope you enjoy. And thanks for the reviews!

--

Hotch, Reid, and Amy pulled up to the newest victim's home. Amy and Reid had been chatting enthusiacstcally the whole way there. Hotch had a rare smile creep across his features when he heard how they just seemed to understand each other. I mean, not many people understood Reid. Don't get him wrong, the kid was amazing, but sometime he wondered about him. The SSA was just happy that someone was there for him now.

"Hey, Brad," she greeted the CSI nearest to them.

"Hey, Amy. Amy? I thought you were on vacation," the tech said.

"Well, not anymore. My brother, Spencer here, needed some help and I thought I'd provide my services," she answered him. "Hey, do you have some gloves and and extra kit? I left mine at home. I kinda wasn't expecting this."

"Right here," he said as he handed her the kit and gloves. "Go crazy."

"Thanks," she replied as she ruffled his hair. "Come on, guys." The two profilers looked a little confused at the exchage, but followed the girl none the less. Ducking under the crime tape surrounding the property, Amy snapped the gloves on.

Entering the house Hotch said, "There was definatly a struggle, don't you think?"

Vases were broken and tables were toppled over but Amy said, "I wouln't be so sure."

"And why is that?" Reid questioned.

"Come here," she beckoned to them. "Take a look at the directionality of the blood drops." Both agents and Brad, who had entered the scene mere moments ago, leaned in to take a closer look.

"There is none," Reid stated.

"Exactly," she retorted, but Hotch just seemd to look confused.

"What does that mean?" he askd.

"It means your crime scene was staged. Your perp made it look like there was a struggle when there really wasn't."

"What proof do you have to support that?" Hotch interupted.

"I wan't finished, boss man. This blood is the proof I have. LIke I said before, it doesn't have any directionality. If there was a struggle, then the drops would have a tail in the opposite direction of travel. Which they don't. Its almost like he took a step, droppd some blood. Took another step, dropped some more blood and so on."

"But why would he do that?" This time it was Brad who spoke.

"My job is to find the how. Not the why. That is your job." She pointed in the direction of Hotch and Reid. "However, why it wasn't caught before is confusing to me."

"It doesn't matter now," Hotch said. "The important thing is we have it now and can work a profile around it. Let's get back to the station to see what the others found." And they left.

--

Morgan and Rossi didn't get anywhere with the new body and Emily and JJ had just settled in so they didn't get the chance to work on the profile.

However, whn the rest of the team heard about the breakthrough Amy had made, they were quit impressed ith the young girl. And any doubt they had about her being Reid's sister vanashed when she spouted of some random fact about staged crime scenes.

"JJ, tell the chief of police we're ready with the profile," Hotchd ordered.

--

"You're looking for a white male ages 20-40. He has to eb physically fit in order to restrain girls with physial abilities.," Hotch began. "He's smart and he knows what it takes to stage a crime scene without it being notiable."

"His friends would shocked to learn he's done this," interjected Morgan. "He's seems normal enough and doesn't grab people's attention. He's completely average."

"The unsub, or unknown subject, the killer, is a sadist," emily explained to the crowd. "He keeps his victims for days on end while he tortures, rapes, and finally kills them, and he enjoys every minute of it."

"He enjoys being in control. It si for this reason he strangles them," Reid said. "By staging the crime scene, hetaunts you with the knowledge another girl is missing, but ther is nothing you can do about it. He dumps the bodies in well lit areas to prove he can go out and not be seen."

"His victims are between the ages of 25 and 27. hazeled-eyed, brunettes. He probably had a wife or girlfriend who rejected him. This fueled his rage and he kiddnaps girls who fit that desription," Rossi said. "He will not stop killing until he is caught. Be warned," he cautioned. "And good luck." The profile was given and the chase was on.

--

A/N: Chapter 4 is on it's way! Reviews!! Please! Oh and don't hurt me if I got some of the priofile wrong. (I knida just made it up. Along with the crime scene stuff. :D) It fit so I put it in there…


	4. Looking For You

Disclaimer: Uh…..Do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Thank you guys for the nice reviews. I actually feel like I'm a good writer! Without futher adu: Chapter 4!

--

"Amy, would you mind doing some geographical profiling with Reid?" Hotch asked the girl.

"Not at all," she replied, eager for something else to do. She walked over to the map pinned up on the board and grabbed a couple push pins and files.

"So…," Reid said, coming up behind her. "Having fun?"

"'Fun' isn't really the word I'd use Spencer. Now 'an interesting time' is more like it." She turned to look at him, while grabbing more push pins.

"Okay then. I guess I can live with that." They laughed and Amy turned back to the board. He walked up beside her. "What, uh… what made you decide to look for me?" They both knew that had to come up sooner or later.

"I don't think it was any one event," she answered after a few seconds of silence. "I always wanted to find you. I never really started or even stopped looking. As soon as I turned 18, I moved out and went to libraries, record buildings, any place I could think of. I even went to Vegas to see if you were still there, but I only found Mom, and she didn't know where you were. I kept looking for your name, your descripton, anything that could tell me where you were and that you were okay. Then, a couple months ago, I read about the BAU in the paper. It mentioned a 'Dr. Reid'. I didn't really think it could've been that simple, but I tried to go on it anyway. It was really the only thing I had left to go on. I went to the FBI Acadamy and I found a weath of information about you and I knew I was finally right." While she was saying this she was looking either at the board or at the ground. Reid was mesmorized by what he was hearing.

After a few moments pause Reid said, "I always thought I'd be mad at you, you know, for not trying hard enough to get Dad to stay or to even get him to take me too."

"Somehow I hear a 'but' in there."

"But, when you showed up I sort of found out that the only person I was really mad at was Dad."

"You know, I stopped calling him 'Dad' the day he took me away. He was no longer a father to you, so he was no longer a father to me." Reid was truly touched by the loyalty she had for him. "Not to mention the fact I stopped talking to him when I moved out. He really didn't deserve it." Her voice cracked and Reid enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

After a couple of minutes she said, "We really should get back to work."

"Yeah, right." And they shifted their focus again.

--

It was late and all Amy Reid wanted to do was sleep. The past four days of work had been futile and basically useless. Hotch had suggested they all go home and gt some rest, and she gladly accpeted the offer. She locked the car door and walked to the house. As she searched around her purse for her keys, a hand from nowhere wrapped around her mouth. She felt a pinch on her sholder and as she struggled to get away she began to felt light headed. After a few more seconds, everything went black.

--

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Amy?" The next morning the whole team had assembled for a new day. Well, everyone except Amy, that is. Reid had gotten quite close to his twin during the past few days and they renewed their prior relationship. He beagn to get worried because she was late. When she wasn't answering her cell, he knew something had to be wrong.

"No. What are you thinking, Reid?" Hotch replied, knowing the look on his youngest agent's face.

"I'm thinking that someone should go to her house and check on her," Reid said.

"Okay, Reid. Why don't you take Prentiss and go, okay. Call me when you have something."

"Come on, Emily," Reid said as they both walked out towards the parking lot.

--

Amy woke up to find herself tied naked to a bed with only a sheet covering her body. She was in a vacent room with no other furniture and the door appeared to be made of metal. It looked to be locked from the outside. _Oh, crap. _she thought. _What have I gotten myself into? _

--

A/N: End of Chapter 4! Hope you like! Review please and thank you! 3


	5. Missing

Disclaimer: Just to remind you, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their charcters.

A/N: Here comes an intense Chapter so be prepared! Also: WARNING: A tad graphic so…yeah. Wathc out.

--

"You know that funny feeling you get when you know smething really bad is going to happen?" an anxious Reid asked Emily, who was driving.

"Yeha. What about it?" she replied. She had just turned the corner onto the street where Amy lived.

"Well, that particular feeling just multiplied by 20," he gulped as they pulled up to her house.

"Why is that?" But before he could answer she saw the front door…and it was open. As soon as they got out of the SUV, both of the agents instintivly pulled out their side-arms from their holsters.

"Clear," Reid choked out.

"Clear here too," Emily sighed. "Reid, are you all right?"

"I have to call Hotch," he whispered as he walked out of the eerily familiar crime scene. That bad feeling he had before multipled again, 100-fold. He yanked out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for his boss.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, we have a serious problem," Reid stated.

"Reid, I was just about to call you. We just got another body."

"And another victim."

"What?!"

"Amy's missing and the crime scene is staged, just like our killer's MO." He abruptly hung up the phone, sat on the porch, and started to sob.

--

Amy frantically pulled against her bonds, trying to get away. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a shadowy figure said from the doorway. "You won't get out. None of the others did." His voice was calm. Almost too calm, and that's what scared her the most. _Oh, no! He's here! What am I going to do now? Spencer, please, you have to help me! I don't know what to do! _"I am so going to have fun with you, my darling." He was slowly walking out of the shadows until the face of the person she least expected to see was in front of her smiling evily. "Surprise," he whispered.

--

Agent Jennifer Jareau and SSA David Rossi drove up to Amy's home. As soon as JJ saw the crying figure she lept from the passenger's seat and ran over to him. "Spence?" she said when she reached him. "Spence, are you all right?" she asked, even if she already knew the answer. He sobbed harder at her words. "Oh, Spence, honey. I'm sorry," she comforted as she wrapped her arms around him.

The other SUV pulled up shortly thereafter. The whole team gathered around the crying agent, including Emily who had come around from the back after looking at the house. JJ was still trying to calm him down. "We'll find her, Reid," Hotch reassure him. "We'll find her."

"Oh, I know we'll find her. The real question is: will we find her alive?" Reid managed to choke out.

"We will," Hotch replied. "We will." All Reid managed to do now was shake his head and put his head in his hands. This was one of the only times the whole team ahd ever seen Spencer Reid at a loss for words.

"Come on you guys. Let's take a look at the scene. Maye our unsub made a mistake and lft something this time," Morgan suggested while still feeling for, what he considered, to be his little brother. ANd if he was upset, they all were. JJ and Reid started to get up but Hotch stopped them.

"You guys should stay out here for a few. Talk, and when you feel like you can focus, go ahead and come in."

Reid silently mouthed "Thank you" to his boss and as he walked inside, he nodded.

--

It had been almost a day and Amy was already breaking. She had cigarette burns all down her body and had been raped several times. She had been electricuted and she was pretty sure her ankle was broken from struggling to get away from her attacker. She was so tired but was afraid to fall alseep in case she might not wake up. She was hoping Spencer had gotten somewhere and was looking for her now. _He'd better hurry. _She thought. _I don't know how much more of this abuse I can take before I completely lose it. _The metal door suddenly clanged open and closed and she thought _Oh, no! Not again_! _He's back!_

--

"Hey, guys! I think I've got something!" This yell had woken Spencer Reid up from the worst nightmare he had had in a long time. It was almost like he could feel her distress…But he didn't care right now. As long as Emily had actually found something important. He ran over and joined the rest of his excited team. "Look! A finger print! It could be the unsub's!"

"Let's not get too excited until we know it doesn't belong to Amy or anyone legit," Hocth said, but everyone could hear the excitement in his voice. It had been a long 28 hours searching that house and they all needed some hope. "Morgan, send it over to Garcis as soon as you possibly can, and see if she can get a match."

"You got it Hotch," Morgan replied as he picked up his cell.

--

A/N: I figured that was a good suspenful spot to end it. (I'm so evil!) Well, have fun speculating until I write more!


	6. Found

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I didn't have access to a computer for a few days. So sorry!! So, I'm just gonna write some more now! Happy reading!

--

"Dear Caller, you have been graced with the presence of the Tech Goddess! Speak if you wish the truth!"

"Hey, Garcia. I'm sending you a print and I need a match ASAP. No playin' all right. This is personal now."

"What? You mean…which one?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Amy, Reid's sister. He's pretty shaken up about it."

"Oh, my poor baby. Okay, tell him if there is a shred of a shred of a chance that there is a match somewhere in the whole wide universe I will find it."

"I'll tell him. You're the best baby girl."

"You know it, sugar. I'm out."

He hung up the phine and turned to Reid. "Okay, Garcia's on it. Reid, if there's a match in any system, she'll find it."

"Thanks."

"I don't thing there's much else we can do. We've already spent a full 24 hours here. We should go back to the station," Rossi said. "Come on."

--

The beating she just got was pretty bad. She was even weaker now than she had been before. She still couldn't believe that he would do something like this to her. She trusted him. He was supposed to be her friend. Then it dawned on her. That's why no one noticed it before. It was because they were his scenes. _How could I have been so blind? Wait, all the girls looked like me…I just hope Spencer can figure it out in time. _

--

Morgan's phone began to chirp and everyone was apprehensive when he answered it. "Morgan."

"Derek Morgan, you are going to love me hot stuff." She sounded really excited about what she had jsut found. The fingerprint wasn't a match to anyone in the criminal databases."

"I'm not really feeling the love, Penelope."

"I wasn't done sweetness. I DID however find a match in the city workers database for Washington DC."

"Pick it up Garcia, we don't have forever. Amy doesn't either."

"Okay fine. Spoil all my fun. It belongs to a CSI named Brad Daniels."

"Send his picture and file to Hotch."

"Way ahead of you darlin'. He should be getting it in less than thirty seconds. In the mean time this guy is a 28 year old. Works with DCPD. Mama and Papa live in San Diego. Went to college at Penn State and got his Masters is crime scene anlaysis. He looks totally normal. Not what I would see as a deadly rapist/murderer."

"Oh, damn," he heard Hotch say. "That's the CSI we met at the crime scene with Amy. Sonovabitch! How did we miss that?"

"Garcia said he looks totally normal. And that's what he profile says too. Don't forget," he told Hotch. He turned his attention bak to Garcia. "Thanks baby girl. You rock my world. And yes I am feeling the love right now."

"Aha, so am I honey. No problem, by the way. Now go get that poor girl."

--

He approched the bed with a knife. She was still dizzy and couldn't really focus. "You know I strangled the other girls but, I don't really want to strangle you. I want you to suffer the way I did." His vbice sounded slurred to her but she was fully awake when he slit one of her wrists.

"Why, Brad?"

"Why?" he scoffed, "Because you rejected me! I loved you and you broke my heart and played with my emotions! That's why!" He slit the other.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "Please, don't do thi-"

"I don't care if you're 'sorry'!" he mimicked. "I just want you to feel the pain I felt. And now you will. Not to mention you are going to die." He smirked and walk out of the room.

"No!" Amy yelled finding new strength at the prospect of dying alone. "Come back! Please! Don't leave me here! Please…" She began to feel light headed. _I'm losing to much blood! What do I do? _She then heard shouting and three gunshots.

"…down in the basement! Hurry!" _Oh, my God! Spencer! _She wanted to cry out but couldn't find the strength to. She couldn't stay awake much longer. _Hurry, Spence. "_Oh, damn! Someone get the paramedics!" She felt pressure on her wrist. "It's okay Amy. Everything is gonna be okay. You just have to stay awake. Where are the damn medics?"

"They're coming! They're coming!" someone else yelled.

"I'm sorry. I tried," she whispered.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. Stay awake. Please, please, stay awake," Reid pleaded.

"Sir, you're going to have to move." Spencer's face was gone and two new faces appeared. They were asking her questions but she couldn't understand them. She soon slipped into darkeness.

--

Spencer Reid's hands were covered in blood. His twin's blood. And he was crying.

"We're losing her!" one of the medics yelled. "We've gotta get her out of here and to a hospital!"

"I'm going with her," Reid told them.

"No, you're not," the medic retorted.

"I'm a FBI agent dammit and that is my baby sister, so, yes, I am going."

"You know what, fine." They didn't have time to argue. "Get in."

With them both secured in the truck, Reid finally got a good look at his sister's wounds. They weren't like the ones on the other victems. These were worse. "I'm so sorry." This shouldn't have happened to you," he whispered, and he began to cry again.

--

A/N: Wee! Another chapter down! Hope you liked! Again sorry for the delay but I hope this compensates!! (maybe) :)


	7. Hospital Smell

Disclaimer: To prevent a lawsuit, I don't not own Criminal Minds. If I did, I would not spend my time here.

A/N: The next chapter is here!! Yay for the writing process! Review still! I enjoy reading them!

--

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are going to have to stay out here," the EMT said as they entered the ER.

"But I-" he began to say, but was promptly cut off.

"We will call you back whenwe are finished. For now, you have to stay out here."

Reid nodded. "Okay," and they wheeled her through the double doors. God he hated that hospital smell. It was so clean, like they were trying to cover some other odor up. That moxed with the latex just made him feel queezy. As soon as the doors swung shut and the rest of the BAU came into the ER.

"How is she?" Morgan asked.

"Unconscious. They took her through there," he motioned to the double doors, "and told me I had to stay out here. They wouldn't tell me anything else." Everyone had now gotten a look at their youngest agent. His shirt and hands were covered in dry blood.

"Spence," JJ said softly as she put a hand on his sholder, "why don't I go to your place and get you a new shirt, okay? You should go to the restroom and wash off your hands."

"Okay," he said as he handed her his keys. "Thanks." He then turned and walked towards the restrooms.

--

Ten minutes later, Reid still hadn't come back. "Morgan, would you go and check on him?" Hotch asked.

"Sure," he replied. As he went into the bathroom he called out, "Reid? Reid, are you in here?" He found the young man leaning over the sink, trembling. "Reid, it's going to be okay. JJ'll be here soon." He didn't look up. "She's gonna be okay. You know that, right?"

"Physically, maybe, but emotionally? I mean, you guys saw how I was after Georgia. I can't help thinking that she's gonna be like that. Or worse. Maybe she'll completely shut down. What do I do, Derek? I've only really know her for like a week but I feel like I've known who she really is for the whole 16 years she's was gone. I don't know how this'll affect her."

"And you won't know until she wakes up. I don't know how she'll handle it. I don't know if she'll get past it. But I'll tell you something I do know," Moragn said as Reid looked at him, "she's going to have you to help her through it. You know better than anybody what going through something like this does to you. She is going to have her brother to help her, which is more than you had. Come on. Let's get back to the others."

"Okay. Thanks, Morgan."

"Sure thing kid."

--

A half hour later, JJ walked in with Reid's clean shirt. "Thanks, Jayje," he said as he walked off.

"Do we think he'll be okay by himself?" Mogan asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Of course our baby boy will,"Garcia remarked as she walked in behind JJ. The blond rarely left her small, dark cave but for her Reid, she'd make an exception.

As Reid was walking back, with dirtied shirt in hand, a doctor walked out and asked, "Is someone her for Amy Reid?"

"I am." Reid practically ran over to the doctor.

"I need you to come with me."

"Why? What happened? Is something wrong? Is she okay?" He fired off all these questions as fast as he could.

"She woke up as we were finishing the bandaging and freaked out. She started to throw things and yelled 'Don't touch me!' and 'Get away!' We didn't want to try and sedate her until we exhasted all other options. We leave that as a last resort. Would you try and calm her down so we can finish? She's seems convinced we're trying to hurt her. Maybe you could try and tell her we're not."

_Well the fact she's flipping out makes sense considering all that bastard put her through. _He thought but didn't say anything. Instead he replied, "Absolutly. I'll do what I can."

"Get away! Get away! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she was curled up on the floor of the far corner of the room, crying.

"Could you guys give us a second and leave while I try and calm her down?"

"Happily," on of the nurses said as they both walked out of the room.

"Amy? Amy, it's me. It's Spencer."

She looked up from her lap. "Spencer?"

"Yeah," he said as he inched closer. "It's okay. You're in the hospital. We found you, and Brad. We have him in custody. He can't hurt you anymore." By the time he finished saying this he found himself standing over her.

He knelt down to her level as she said, "I'm so scared. I feel so alone."

"I know. I know. It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore," he relpied as he put a hand on her sholder. She linched away for a second but leaned in as she became more comfortable. She began crying again and Reid pulled her into a hug. Normally, Reid couldn't deal with crying women but with Amy, it just felt so…natural. Like he needed to protect her, shield her from the bad of the world. "Shh. It's okay. Everything's gonna be all right. I promise. It'll get better." They sat there for what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes.

The doctor came back in and said, "I need to finish bandaging her head."

Spencer looked down at his sister and saw the fear she had in her eyes. "Is all right. He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it. I'll be here the whole time. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She got up onto the bed, all the while, clutching her brother's hand.

--

As Amy drifted off to a fitful sleep, Reid quietly slipped out of the room to inform his team of what had happened. "Hey, guys. Sorry about that. Garcia? What are you doing here?"

"When it comes to you sweet cheeks, I'm everywhere."

"Thanks," he said to Garcia. Turning back to the topic of Amy, he said, "Well she freaked out when she woke up to all the doctors touching her, but I calmed her down. She's sleeping now, even if not very well. You guys can head home. We'll be okay. "

"You sure, Reid?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks you guys."

"Hey, Reid. Take as much time as you need off. You still have a large amount of vacation time," Hotch offered.

"I know. Thanks, Hotch. I'll get in touch with you if anything changes." Everyone said their goodbyes and Reid walked to Amy's hospital room.

--

"William Reid?"

"Yes. Who is this?" the senior Reid asked.

"This is Dr. Donald Jefferies," the voice on the other end of the phone call answered. "I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but your daughter, Amy, has been injured in the line of duty."

"Why are you telling me? I haven't seen that kid in over eight years. And what libe of duty? What do you mean?" She didn't ask this out fo concern, but out of sheer spite. He wanted to know what the girl made of herself.

"Well, sir, you are listed as her emergancy contact," he supplied. "We've been informed that Amy is a CSI od DCPD. We need you to come down to DC and be informed of her condition. We also have some forms you need to sign in person."

After a moment of thought he said, "Fine. Whatever. Just give me the information." _I don't really need this right now, but it'll be good to give that little bitch a piece of my mind. I can't believe she left after all I did to keep her away from those freaks. _"Any time now, Dr."

--

A/N: Aha! Threw a curve ball at you huh? Betcha didn't see that coming! Well, I'll update tomorrow again! Happy antisipating!


	8. Coward

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds.

A/N:….Wow. I don't have anthing to talk about. That's a first. Well, I gues I should write the story now. Here goes….

--

Spencer Reid woke uo to screams for the third time that night. "Amy. Amy," he said gently. "Wake up." She abruptly came out of the dream, began crying, and hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm so sorry Spence," she sniffled. "Neither of us have gotten any sleep because of this. It really isn't fair to you. You should go home."

"I am not going any where," he retorted. "In fact, this chair, right here, is going to be my best friend until you are released. And then I'll find a new best friend."

"And who might that be?"

"Your couch. At elast for a little while."

"Aww…That's so nice. Why would you do that?"

"Because it's what I would have wanted to have when I went through somnehitng like this. I know what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"This. The hospitals. The nightmares. The fear. I know it all." He was preparing himself to tell her about Georgia, but to his surprise he just began talking.

"What to you mean?"

"Well…" He told her about Tobias. He told her about Charles and the "arch angel". He told her about the beatings he got and confessions he told. He told her about the couple he felt he killed and him having choosing someone on his team to die. He told her about the guilt he had about locking his mother up and the flashbacks he had when he was locked up. He told her about the drugs and the fact he hadn't used since the night he was rescued. He told her how alone he felt and about the nightmares he still got to this day, almost a year and a half after the incident. Tired of holding back, he told her about everything that had happened to him from the shooting of Phillip Dowd to the hostage situation in Colorado. When he was was finished, he looked up from the floor to find her crying.

"Holy shit, Spencer," she said as she wiped the tears away, "Your life is… like a freakin' soap! I thought my life was bad, but compared to yours, it's a walk in the park. I feel so bad for you. But, you know, now I know I can tell you anything and you'd understand."

He wipd away tears the had fallen down his own cheeks. "I can understand a lot. You'd be surprise how much I can understand." They both laughed and hugged each other. She was still unconfortable letting anyone but Spencer touch her. He was the only one who could wihtout her flinching. She wouldn't let anyone touch her at all if he wasn't in the room. "Spencer?" she said, still embraced in the hug.

"Yeah?"

"You smell really bad."

"I'm sure I do considering I haven't been home in a couple of days," he laughed.

"Spencer," she said after a few more seconds.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He was in shock for a few momoents but automatically replied, "I love you too, Amy." They hugged tighter.

--

The seinor Reid had gotten off the plane at the DC national ariport. "I can't believe I flew all the way down here for that ungrateful bitch," he grumbled to himself.

"We hope you have a pleasant stay in Washington DC."

"Yeah, right," he mumbled sarcastically as he drove to the hospital.

--

"I'm telling you, you need to go home! At least for an hour or two."

"And what if the doctor has to check you out while I'm gone?"

The twins had been arguing about this for the past twenty minutes. "I'll tell them to wait."

He considered this for a moment and said, "Fine. I guess I'll be back in an hour. Two at the most. Just don't sleep while I'm gone."

"Thank you. I don't need you here 24/7. Just uring the check ups and nightmares. And I don't really plan on taking a nap anytime soon, thank you very much! Please take a shower! If we're going to keep hugging I need you to smell nicer!" she yelled before he walked out of the room.

He smiled and shook his head. As he was heading towards the exit he ran into someone who was racing down he hall way. "Oh, geez. I'm sor- What the hell? Dad?"

"Who are you calling Da- Spencer?"

The two Reids looked at each other in astonishment. Spencer, who was the first to regain some composure, spoke first. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he sneered. "I'm here because, aparently, I am the next of kin for your sister. But, you haven't seen her in years."

"On the contrary, Father, she came to find me about two weeks ago," he said. "And I'm the one who rescued her. I can almost guarentee she doesn't want to see you."

"Good, because I don't want to see that little bitch either."

It took all Reid had not to punch the man he knew as his father. "Yeah, well now you know what it feels like to be abandoned, don't you 'Dad'? You wouldn't have had to to deal with this if you weren't such a coward and left in the first place!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?!"

"Oh, that's an easy one! I've wanted to say this ever since the day you left and you are gonna shut up and listen. I don't care that you took her and not me. I got by just fine. I'm an FBI agant now 'Dad'! Did you know that? I'm successful and have a real job and real friends with real relationships. Something I never had with you. The only thing I care about is that you have the balls to show up here and call her the bitch." When his rant began, the BAU team had just turned down the hallway. "Amy's right. You don't deserve to be called 'Dad'. You too much of a coward to deserve. If you have any sense left, you'll get out of here, go back to where ever the hell you came from, and not look back." He stormed back to his sister's room. The rest of the BAU and William were in shock. None of the people in that hallway had seen Spnecer Reid, who was normally calm and collected, blow like he just had, at anyone.

The team raced after him towards Amy's room with the exception of Garcia.

Morgan stopped when he didn't see her running beside him. "You coming baby girl?" he asked.

"I'll be down in a second," she replied as she walked up to the still stunned William Reid. _I am going to have a few words with you, honey._ She thought.

--

A/N: I am finished with yet another chapter!! I only have one more left so its almost over! I'm sad. But I will come up with another theme for another story soon! I just have to bounce ideas off my friends. Maybe in my next one Reid'll get a romance. I'll try and get Amy to back in a story or two but I can't promise it… Please review again!! I love the reviews I've been getting! Don't you just love how Reid metaphorically bitch-slapped his dad? Was that the confrentation you were looking for? I hope so!! I thought it was well written if I do say so myself. (I'm a little conceeded… So kill me.) I'll be back tomorrow with the final chapter! 3


	9. I'll Be Okay

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters. I wish I did, but you don't always get what you wish for.

A/N: Last chapter everyone!! It's kinda cheesy but a good cheesy! Hope you like! Please review!

--

Amy had heard shouting down the hall. _I wonder what that's about…_Seconds later, Spencer burst through the door fuming. He was mumbling to himself and seconds after he stormed in, the rest of the BAU minus Garcia ran into the room. Hotch walked slowly over to him. Amy was just confused. "Reid. Reid. Calm down, okay? You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! That bastard thinks he can just walk in here and do whatever he wants! How am I supposed to calm down?" he shouted at his boss.

"I don't know, but you'd better figure it out, or they're gonna throw you out of here," he said sternly.

He took a few deep breaths while Amy said, "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Amy, I don't think-" Morgan started as he out a hand on her sholder.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as he pulled away. "What is going on, Spencer?" she repeated.

"I just saw D- William down the hallway," he replied slowly.

"What?!"

"Yeah. He said he was here as your emergany contact."

"Dammit," she said under her breath. "I knew I should have changed that. I'm sorry Spencer," she said, returing to her normal volume. "I didn't really think he'd show up even if they called. And with you here, I can't understand why they would. What is that?" she finished.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, but it was enough to hear Garcia shriek, "So there!" She walked into the room as calm as she had been when they arrived. "I took care of that. You don't have to worry about him anymore, baby boy," she said.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Emily asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Let's just say he won't want to come within 100 miles of Quantico anymore."

"Thanks Garcia, but you didn't have to do that," Reid said to her.

"I know, but I did anyway."

"Okay, then. Hey, can you guys give us a second?" he asked the team.

"Sure, Reid," Rossi said.

When everyone was out of the room Amy said, "I really am sorry Spencer. I should have told you."

"No. It's fine. I'm atually glad that it happened."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I finally got to tell him what I thought of him. After all these years I got to tell him how much of a coward I thought he was adnit felt good. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore. I should actually be thanking you."

"Wow," she said, almost speechless. "I never thought of it that way." They sat for a few more seconds then Amy said, "Could you tell the others to come in here?"

"Sure."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Emily asked. They both had become fast friends and Emily was very worried about Amy when she was missing.

"Yeah, Em. I'm fine. Shaky, but alive, thanks to you guys."

"It's our job. Its what we do," Hotch said, but had a rare smile on his face.

"Well, I'm thanking you anyway," she retorted. "Hey, I wanted to ask you about the gunshots I heard while you were upsatirs and I was in the basement."

"Oh, those," Reid said. "He shot twice at us, but missed. Morgan hit him in the sholder. He'll be in pain for a long time, but he'll live long enough to spend a good amount of time in prison."

"We should go," Rossi said. "You need your rest." Everyone had seen how she reacted when Morgan touched her, so they waved good bye instead.

As they were walking out Amy said, "Morgan?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Sorry about before. I'm just a little uncomfortable about anyone other than Spencer touching me. Actually, I'm very uncomfortable about it."

"It's okay, small fry," he relpied with a laugh. He had begun calling her "small fry" in the middle of the investigation. She didn't really know why he ddi it, but she was glad he did. It made her fell somwhat part of the team."I get it. I see it all the time. It'll get better. See you later."

"Bye," she said with a smile.

--

Amy shot up from her bed sweating and screaming. Another night, another nightmare. It had been six weeks since the incident with Brad and the nightmares still hadn't gone away. _Why me? _She thought. She was trembling with the dream still vivid in her mind. This had to be the worst one yet. _I have to call Spencer. _She ran over to the phone. _But it's two o'clock in the morning. He's probably asleep. _Another image of the dream flashed through her mind. _I don't care. I hope he doesn't either._

--

Spencer Reid's phine began to ring. _Huh? Oh, right. Phone. _"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice.

"Spencer?_" _the other small voice said.

"Amy? What's the matter?" he asked, now fully alert.

"I need you t-" but that was all she had to say.

"I'll be down in 20 minutes," he assured her and he hung up. _I wonder what's wrong. _he thought. _Probably another nightmare. God. I know what that's like. _

--

_Good _she thought. _He's coming. I don't want to be alone. _

Fifteen minutes later a knock came at her door. "Hey."

"Hey," he said back. "You haven't called me in like two weeks. Are they getting better?"

"Well, they were…until this last one. It was awful. I just didn't want to be alone." She began to cry.

Reid walked in and shut the door. "I know. That's how I felt too. It gets better. I promise. It's okay. I promise," he said as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Not right now. Can we just sit?" They did and they did so for hours. _I'm really going to be ll right _she thought as she sat there protected in her brother's arms. _Spencer's here now and he isn't going anywhere any ime soon. Just a phone call away. Just a phone call away. _And they both drifted off to sleep together.

--

THE END!!

A/n: I hope you liked the ending. I'm kinda leaving it open sort of so if I want to write a sequal I can. If I can come up with a good story line I will. Hey, btw if you have any ideas to sturies you might want to read I'd be gald to hear about it! I'm already searching for ideas for my next story!


End file.
